a la tierra de AAA
by danniaveronica.aguirregarnica
Summary: Finn,Jake,Bonnibel y Marceline van de aventura a una extraña dimensión y de paso conocerán a otras personas muy parecidas a ellos
1. Chapter 1

**A LA TIERRA DE AAA **

Era una tarde en la tierra de Ooo y como siempre se veían a dos aventureros salvando princesas y asesinando monstruos.

J: oye hermano que te parece si vamos por un helado al dulce reino

F: claro Jake

Los dos héroes se dirigieron al dulce reino y antes de ir a comer helado se dirigieron al palacio para saludar a la dulce princesa

J y F: hola dp que cuenta

Pb: hola chicos que bueno que los veo por aquí tengo una misión muy especial para ustedes

F: y cual es dp

Pb: pues hace poco descubrí un mundo igual que el de nosotros , pero ese mundo se llamaba Aaa y quiero que ustedes investiguen como llegar ahí

F: y donde nos recomienda investigar

Pb: les recomiendo que comiencen en la biblioteca puede que hay haya algo de información sobre esa extraño mundo

F: órale pues Jake sabes qué hora es

J y F: es hora de aventura

Y haci fue como Finn y Jake se dirigieron a la biblioteca ha investigar sobre esa extraña tierra de Aaa

Mientras tanto en el dulce reino estaba la princesa haciendo experimentos cuando un movimiento brusco la distrajo

M: que tal princesita recibí tu mensaje para que me necesitas dijiste que era algo urgente

Pb: hola Marceline al fin llegas, bueno lo urgente era que si tu sabias como llegar a una tierra llamada Aaa

M: si se cómo llegar y porque la pregunta

Pb: es que hace poco descubrí esa tierra llamada Aaa y quería ir a ver como era crees que podrías llevarme a esa tierra

M: mmm… no lo sé, te sorprenderías al ver lo que hay ahí

Pb: por favor Marceline

M: está bien te llevare mañana a mediodía mejor ya me voy te veo hasta mañana-cuando esta se dio la vuelta para irse algo la tomo de la mano-

Pb: espera Marceline tengo que decirte algo antes de que te vallas

M: que cosa

Pb: puedo llevar a Finn y a Jake

M: claro, porque no

Pb: gracias, hasta mañana

Despues de que Marceline se fue les hablo a los chicos para darles la buena noticia

Pb: bueno, Finn

F: que pasa dp averiguo algo

Pb: si, Finn mañana a mediodía iremos a Aaa

F: y quien nos va a llevar?

Pb: Marceline

F: ok hasta mañana

Pb: ok

Al siguiente día

Jake, Finn y la Dp estaban en las afueras del reino muy enojados por que Marceline no llegaba

F: NO PUEDE SER QUE SE TARDE TANTO!

Pb: lo se pero ya la conoces

En ese momento llego Marceline

M: hola chicos que tal

Pb: PORQUE TARDASTE TANTO?!

M: es que estaba ocupada en un asunto, pero bueno están listos para irse

F, Pb y J: SI!

M: bueno prepárense

Después de decir eso Marceline tomo su bajo-hacha y abrió un portal en el que todos saltaron dentro de el

F: oigan este lugar es idéntico a Ooo Marceline no nos jugaste una broma y nos trajiste a un lugar lejano del dulce reino

M: no Finn, por alguna razón este lugar es igual a Ooo

F: OK

Haci los cuatro empezaron a caminar por todo Aaa


	2. 2recorriendo Aaa

** Aaa**

Los cuatro aventureros estaban descansando en medio del bosque cuando escucharon un ruido

F: oye jake ¿escuchaste eso?

J: si, ahí que ir a ver qué es

F: si pero despertemos a las chicas

J:ok

Despertaron a Marceline y a Pb

M: ¿qué pasa?

Pb: si ¿qué pasa chicos?

F: oímos un ruido muy extraño y decidimos despertarlas para ir a investigar

M: de seguro solo fue una ardilla vuelvan a dormir

F: no estamos seguro que ese ruido fue más que una ardilla verdad Jake?

J: si

M: ash, está bien par de llorones vamos

F: ok

Los cuatro estuvieron caminando por todo el bosque sin rastro de que alguien estuviera ahí así que decidieron regresar para descansar otra vez pero en frente de ellos vieron una sombra y se pusieron en pose de pelea la sombra salió a la luz y todos quedaron impresionado excepto Marceline

M: hola Marshall que te trae por aquí

Mar: nada estaba pasando por aquí y los vi haci que decidí espiarlos

F: Marceline lo conoces

M: si, el y yo somos viejos amigos

La dulce princesa y Jake no habían hablado por que todavía estaban en shock por el parecido de Marshall y Marceline

Mar: oigan por que no vienen a pasar el resto de la noche en mi casa

M: claro, qué opinan chicos

F: c...claro-contesto por todos ya que los demás seguían en estado de shock

Mar: ok, entonces síganme

Siguieron a Marshall a su casa sin decir nada en el camino por que aún seguían sorprendidos

Mar: bueno bienvenidos a mi casa

Los 3 se quedaron en shock al ver que su casa era completamente igual a la de Marceline

M: que pasa chicos no han hablado en todo el camino

Pb: no nos pasa nada pero Marceline ¿porque él se parece tanto a ti?

F: si Marceline por que se parece tanto a ti

M: verán chicos esta no es otra tierra

Pb: como que no es otra tierra si yo misma llegue a la conclusión de eso

M: veras Bonnie esta es otra dimensión

Pb: QUE!Pero cómo?!No puede ser?!

M: Tranquilízate Bonnie ni que el mundo se fuera a acabar, además esta dimensión no es tán diferente a Ooo excepto por una cosa

F: QUE COSA! -grito Finn que había permanecido callado escuchando lo que decía Marceline

M: que aquí todos los sexos son opuestos

Pb: como que son opuestos?

M: miren por ahora estoy cansada hablaremos de esto mañana por ahora hay que entrar a la casa a descansar

OK! –gritaron todos y se metieron a la casa a descansar

Al siguiente día todos se levantaron pero no vieron a Marceline, entonces se preocuparon por, pero tampoco había señal de Marshall

F: ¿dónde estarán esos dos?

J: no tengo ni idea hermanito y tu Pb ¿Dónde piensas que estén?

Pb: no lo se

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entraron Marshall y Marceline

Mar: veo que por fin despertaron dormilones

J: ¿dónde estaban tortolos?

M: juntando manzanas y fresas

J: ok

M: oigan quien quiere comer manzanas

F: yo quiero

Pb: yo también

J: no se olviden de mí

Todos empezaron a comer manzanas pero a Jake, Peebles y Finn no lograban de pensar en lo que Marceline les había dicho la noche anterior, cuando acabaron de comer manzanas se despidieron de Marshall y siguieron su viaje

Pb: Marceline no nos vas a decir lo que dejamos pendiente

M: claro –dio un suspiro- como les iba diciendo aquí todos tienen géneros opuesto, como por ejemplo Finn y Jake están en esta dimensión pero ahora son mujeres

Pb: ósea que aquí es todo al revés

M: si algo así

F: ósea que ese tal Marshall eras tú en esta dimensión

M: exacto Finn

Los cuatro siguieron caminando hasta llegar al dulce reino, cuando entraron todos los dulces no dejaban de ver a los cuatro aventureros pero a la que más veían era a la dulce princesa por parecerse al dulce príncipe, llegaron al palacio del dulce reino y Marceline toco la puerta la cual un hombre abrió

G: hola Marceline ¿qué te trae por aquí? y ¿quiénes son ellos?-pregunto mientras los señalaba-

M: son mis amigos Finn, Jake y Bonnibel

Gumball se sorprendió al ver que la dulce princesa se parecía tanto a el

G: un gusto en conocerlos mi nombre es Gumball, pero Marceline no me has dicho que te trae por aquí acaso pensaste en mi propuesta

M: no tan solo tenían curiosidad de ver Aaa y yo me ofrecí a traerlos

Los 3 no hicieron caso a lo que decía Marceline y se pusieron a pensar sobre las palabras de Gumball sobre una tal propuesta


	3. 3otro dia en Aaa

**Antes de empezar quiero agradecer por los comentarios de karenanzora 90, a mí también me gusta tu historia y pronto sabrás de que se trata esa propuesta**

**OTRO DIA EN AAA**

Los tres se habían quedado pensativos por unos minutos hasta que escucharon que alguien les hablaba

M: oigan chicos reaccionen

F: ¿Qué pasa Marceline?

M: se quedaron pensando y no me hicieron caso

F: ¿y que querías decirnos?

M: que Gumball llamo a Fionna y a Cake

F: quienes son Fionna y Cake

M: son la parte femenina tuya y de Jake

J: entonces significa que las conoceremos pronto!-grito el perro emocionado

M: si Jake muy pronto llegaran para mostrarnos Aaa y quien sabe tal vez podamos ir de aventura

A los dos compañero les agradaba pensar en tener un aventura, pero la dulce princesa seguía callada pensando en lo que Gumball había dicho para llegar a la conclusión de que su contraparte masculina quería que Marceline como novia, unos minutos después se escucharon unas voces femeninas hablándole a Gumball.

Fi: dulce príncipe para que nos hablaba

C: si para que nos habló diciéndonos que tenía una buena noticia

G:verán chicas Marceline ha venido a Aaa con sus amigos y pensé que podrían llevarlos a explorar Aaa

Fi: genial Marceline está aquí oíste eso Cake!

C: claro Fiona ahí que irla a saludar!

Fi: claro, dulce príncipe donde esta

G: está en la sala del palacio junto con sus amigos

Fi: gracias dulce príncipe, ahora vamos a saludarla Cake

C: claro, vamos

En la sala del dulce reino

Ahí estaban los cuatro amigos esperando a Fionna y a Cake, pasaron unos minutos y luego llegaron

Fi: hola Marceline, que bueno volver a verte

C: hola Marceline

M: hola chicas ¿Cómo han estado?

Fi: bien y ¿tu?

M: también

C: y ¿qué te trae por aquí?

M: nada mis amigos querían ver cómo era Aaa así que los traje

Fi: bueno, Gumball nos dijo que los lleváramos a recorrer Aaa

Bonnibel, Finn y Jake permanecían callados mientras veían hablar a Marceline y a Fionna, hasta que Marceline les hablo

M: chicos reaccionen están listos para recorrer Aaa

F: claro

J: estoy listo

Pb: yo también

M: bueno pues muévanse que los estamos esperando

Después de eso se fueron del dulce reino para viajar por todo Aaa, todo les iba bien hasta que empezó a llover y tuvieron que ir a la casa del árbol para no mojarse y pasar ahí la noche, Finn, Jake y Bonnibel se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la casa del árbol

M: parece que tendremos que pasar aquí la noche ¿no hay problema para ustedes que nos quedemos?

Fi: claro que no, como quiera para eso son las amigas ¿no?

M: jejeje si gracias

C: muy bien iré a buscar algo para ustedes-dijo mientras se estiraba para ir al cuarto de ellas

Fi: bueno no tienen hambre

J: claro que tienen de comer!

Fi: tenemos mucha comida si quieren pueden ir a ver a nuestro refrigerador lo que ahí

J: genial! Muchas gracias Finn hermanito me acompañarías

F: claro viejo vamos

En cuanto los dos se fueron se escuchó gritar a Cake para que Fionna le ayudara en algo

Fi: Cake me habla no tardo en regresar-esta se fue corriendo a su cuarto

M: ok

Pb: oye Marcy a que se refería Gumball con esa tal propuesta

M: porque la pregunta

Pb: por curiosidad ahora contéstame

M: está bien, está bien-dio un suspiro y comenzó a hablar- todo empezó cuando llegue por primera vez a Aaa…


	4. 4la propuesta de Gumball

** PROPUESTA DE GUMBALL**

M: todo empezó cuando llegue a Aaa…

**FLASHBACK**

_M: muy bien creo que iré a ver que quiere mi padre-dijo abriendo un portal-Schwabl no me esperes_

_S: wow wow-ladro mientras se movía de un lado a otro_

_Marceline entro al portal, pero cuando entro sintió náuseas y casi vomita, pero para su suerte llego antes de vomitar, al llegar se cayó de cara al suelo._

_M: ¿Dónde estoy?-dijo mirando a todos lados y se sorprendió al ver que todo era dulce-ash no puede ser estoy en el reino de Bonnibel-dijo levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo su ropa-bueno al menos la podre molestar un rato-se dijo a si misma caminando hacia el castillo, pero cuando llego se sorprendió al ver que el mayordomo de la dulce princesa era una mujer-_

_Mt: ¿Qué se le ofrece señorita?-dijo volteándola a ver_

_M: oye ¿que no tú eras hombre?-dijo confundida al ver su aspecto-_

_Mt: ¿de qué está hablando yo nunca he sido un hombre?-dijo enojada-_

_M: lo siento es que la confundí con alguien que conozco-dijo un poco apenada-_

_Mt: bueno, pero no me ha contestado ¿Qué se le ofrece señorita…-dijo asiéndole una seña para que le dijera su nombre_

_M: Marceline y no se me ofrece nada solo busco a la princesa-dijo buscándola con la mirada-_

_Mt: ¿de qué princesa habla?, porque creo que se confundió de reino porque aquí solo tenemos a un príncipe-dijo confundida-_

_M: perdón me equivoce, querría haber dicho príncipe_

_Mt: bueno sígame-la ama de llaves la guio hasta donde estaba en el trono, Marceline se quedó sorprendida por ver que el príncipe se parecía mucho a la dulce princesa_

G: Mentita ¿Qué se te ofrece?-dijo sin mirarla-

Mt: bueno una chica lo busca-después de decir eso el príncipe volteo y se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Marceline ahí-

G:M-Mentita ¿po-podrias de-dejarnos so-solos?-dijo tartamudeando y muy sonrojado

Mt: si señor-dicho eso salió de donde estaban-

G: ¿Qué s-se te o-ofrece?-pregunto tartamudeando-

M: pues quería saber dónde me encuentro-dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

G: bueno estas en la tierra de Aaa-dijo con tono sarcástico-

M: ¡¿Qué?!¡¿Pero cómo si yo estaba en Ooo?!-dijo tomándose la cabeza-

G: espera ¿Qué dijiste?-dijo sorprendido-

M: ¿Qué cosa? ¿Que estaba en Ooo?

G: ¡sí!-dijo levantándose de un salto de su trono y corriendo hacia ella-¡dime como es esa dimensión!-dijo tomándola de los hombros y moviéndola de un lado a otro

M: bueno pero primero suéltame-dijo un poco enfadada-

G: pe-perdón-dijo un poco apenado-

M: bueno…pues Ooo es igual a esta tierra

G: ¿enserio?-pregunto sorprendido-

M: si

G: bueno…oye no te he preguntado ¿Cómo te llamas?

M: soy Marceline, la reina vampiro de Ooo

G: un gusto yo soy Gumball, el dulce príncipe

Después de ese día los dos se hicieron buenos amigos y una tarde Gumball le pregunto a Marceline si quería tener una cita como amigos con él y ella gustosa acepto

En la cita

M: hola Gummie-lo saludo mientras se sentaba en una silla-

G: q-que t-tal Ma-marcy-dijo un poco nervioso-

M: oye porque tan nervioso-dijo preocupada por su amigo-

G: e-es te que-queria pre-preguntar al-algo-dijo muy muy sonrojado y sudando-

M: claro ¿Qué me vas a preguntar?-dijo mientras lo veía preocupada

G: b-bueno e-emos sido amigos p-por u-un tiempo y creo q-que m-me ena-enamore d-de ti

M: ¿Qué tratas de insinuar Gumball?-dijo confundida por lo que había dicho Gumball-

G: q-que s-si ¿querrías s-ser m-mi novia?-dijo sonrojado como un tomate-

M: y-yo necesito p-pensarlo Gumball

G: bueno t-te entiendo, pero mejor mejor pedimos algo para cenar ¿no crees?-dijo menos nervioso que antes-

M: si pero primero será mejor que te seques que parece que estuviste bajo una tormenta-se burló ella-

G: ok

**FIN FLASHBACK**


	5. perdiendo edad

** EDAD**

Pb: está bien ya aclaraste mis dudas, pero ¿Por qué no le respondiste a Gumball?

M: pues porque…-no pudo acabar de contestarle a la dulce princesa porque Finn, Jake, Fionna y Cake entraron donde estaban las dos

F: chicas de que tanto hablaban

M: de nada, será mejor dormir ya que mañana va ser un largo y duro día

Fi: tienes razón será mejor dormir chicos-dijo mientras les daba unas sabanas para que durmieran-

F: bueno-las tomaron y se fueron a dormir-

Al día siguiente

La primera en despertar fue la dulce princesa y al ver que nadie había despertado se fue a dar un paseo

Pb: qué bonito amanecer, tan bonito como el de Ooo-despues de caminar por un rato volvió a la casa del árbol y no vio a nadie despierto, así que se sentó a pensar lo que Marceline le había dicho y estaba pensando en la respuesta que no le alcanzo a decir, decidió en despertarla pero en cuanto se acerco a ella se oyeron dos voces

Fi: oye Cake crees que ya estén despiertos

C: claro que ya deben de estar despiertos ya es mediodía-dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras-

Fi: hey chicos…-no acabo de hablar ya que vio a todos dormidos excepto por la dulce princesa que estaba recostada en un sillón de la casa-

C: ¡chicos despierten ya!-todos se despertaron gritando y enojados-

F: ¡¿Por qué nos despiertan a estas horas tan tempranas?!

Fi: claro que no son las doce del mediodía, ya es hora de ir a recorrer Aaa ¿no creen?

F: claro ¿oye jake estás listo?-dijo mirando al perro-

J: claro hermanito que desde ayer estoy listo jejeje

M: bueno pues creo que hay que irnos

así salieron de la casa y empezaron a recorrer lo que les faltaba de Aaa, los 6 iban en la última parte que no habían recorrido de Aaa, el reino helado, pero cuando estaban a punto de salir porque el recorrido ya había acabado una sombra hizo que se pararan

F: ¿Quién eres?-pregunto algo sorprendido

¿?: Yo soy el Lich

Fi: que haces aquí pensé que habías desaparecido después de que peleamos contigo

L: solo me vencieron, pero no me mataron

F: pero ahora si lo haremos, Fionna, Cake y Jake ayúdenme con el Lich, Marceline tu protege a la princesa-dijo corriendo hacia el Lich-

M: ok

Los 4 estuvieron peleando por horas pero el Lich era demasiado fuerte para ellos

L: parece que nunca me vencerán-dijo un poco cansado-

F: claro que no te venceremos ya lo hicimos una vez y lo volveremos a hacer

L: jajaja y quien lo dice, ahora por tu culpa sufrirá una de tus amigas-dijo mirando a la dulce princesa y a Marceline.

F: no te dejare hacerlo-dijo enojado-

L: ¡ja! Y quien me lo va a impedir, un niño y un perro o una niña y una gata

F: no nos digas haci nosotros somos muy fuertes, hasta más que tu

L: veámoslo-dijo lanzando una especie de gas a la dulce princesa y Marceline

F: ¡no!-grito corriendo hacia las chicas, pero era muy tarde ese atace fue mucho más rápido que Finn, Finn no pudo ver cómo estaban las chicas ya que ese gas las había rodeado por completo y él sabía que si entraba moriría, así que tuvo que esperar unos segundos hasta que desapareciera, cuando se quito el gas Finn se sorprendió al ver que Marceline estaba en frente de la dulce princesa desmayada, no tenía ni un rasguño al igual que la dulce princesa-

Pb: lo siento Finn no vi el gas y ella se interpuso rápidamente-dijo un poco triste viendo a Marceline

F: tranquila dulce princesa no se ve que le paso algo-dijo sonriéndole a la dulce princesa-

Pb: bueno no lo sabemos aun hay que…-no alcanzo a terminar ya que vio a Marceline despertando-

M: ¿Qué me paso?-dijo viendo a la dulce princesa-

Pb: que bueno que estas bien Marceline-dijo feliz de verla viva-

M: ese es mi nombre Mar-Marceline

F: o no creo que olvido la memoria

Pb: si eso parce Finn, hay que llevarla al dulce reino rápido-

L: oigan creo que se han olvidado de mi

F: Lich vas a pagar por lo que hiciste-dijo Finn mientras agarraba el bajo-hacha de Marceline y corría para clavárselo al Lich en el pecho

L: ahhh! Pero que es esto-dijo el Lich con expresión de dolor en su cara mientras veía el bajo-hacha en su pecho

F: es lo último que vas a ver cabrita-después de eso el Lich desapareció y las chicas que estaban descansando, sentadas viendo la pelea de el Lich y Finn, se levantaron para ir rápido al dulce reino, al llegar al dulce reino rápido fueron con Gumball para decirle lo que sucedió y pedirle su ayuda, el rápido los ayudo ya que Marceline era una muy buena amiga, después de eso le hablaron a Marshall para que fuera al castillo para contarle lo sucedido

Mar: ¿oigan que paso porque me hablaron y dijeron que era una noticia muy mala?

Fi: pues es que estábamos peleando con el Lich y lamentablemente Marceline perdió la memoria

Mar: sí que es una mala noticia, pero y ahora ¿dónde está?

Fi: esta con Gumball y algunos doctores del dulce reino, para saber si hay alguna cura de eso

Mar: bueno no hay otra cosa más que esperar-dijo un poco triste sentados en una silla que estaba ahí

Después de varias horas esperando Gumball salió y todos lo vieron

G: chicos lamentablemente se desmayo y fue difícil volverla a despertar, pero ahora tiene 8 años-después de eso apareció una niña muy bonita y pequeña, con el mismo color de piel que Marceline, su cabello era mucho más corto y llevaba puesto n vestido de color negro que le llegaba hasta la rodillas

F: ¿Quién es ella?-dijo sorprendido al ver a la niña-

G: es Marceline-dijo un poco triste-

Todos se sorprendieron y gritaron ¡¿Cómo que es Marceline?! Todos estaban sorprendidos ya que a la Marceline que habían visto hace unas cuantas horas era más grande y lucia de 19 años

G: como lo escucharon es Marceline-dijo aun más triste de lo que estaba-

M: ¿quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto abrazando un peluche-

F: nosotros somos tus amigos él es Jake, ella Fionna, ella es Cake, ella es la dulce princesa y yo soy Finn-dijo mientras se señalaba a sí mismo-

M: Finn que raro nombre-dijo riendo un poco-

F: -el tan solo reía junto con Marceline-

M: y ¿Por qué ella es un chicle?-pregunto señalando a la dulce princesa-

Pb: hasta de pequeña me dice chicle, no puede ser-dijo enojada-

F: no te preocupes dulce princesas solo te dice así porque no te recuerda-dijo sonriéndole-

Pb: de acuerdo-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa a Finn-

Fi: bueno y quien va a cuidar a Marcy-dijo viendo a la pequeña niña-

G: creo que será mejor que se quede con ustedes mientras preparo una cura para que nos vuelva a recordar y regrese a su edad

Pb: oye Gumball cuanto tardaría eso-dijo volteando a mirar a Gumball-

G: no lo sé mm… creo que como un mes

F: ¿¡qué?!, ¿pero porque tanto tiempo?

G: bueno las cosas que necesito no son tan fáciles de conseguir así que tardaría como un mes en encontrarlas

Mar: pero si nosotros podemos encontrarlas en menos tiempo

G: lo siento Marshall, pero hasta ustedes juntos tardarían el mismo tiempo en encontrarlas

F: entonces no hay de otra más que esperar-dijo un poco triste-

G: lamentablemente Finn si-dijo mirando hacia el piso-

J: bueno pero no se depriman esperaremos todo el tiempo que quieran, ¿verdad chicos?-dijo para animar a todos-

Todos: claro

J: jejeje bueno pues que esperan vámonos a la casa del árbol-dijo mientras salía del palacio y todos lo seguían-

Llegaron a la casa del árbol, pero nadie había hablado en el camino tan solo por estar pensando que tardaría un mes en que su buena amiga vuelva

J: oigan chicos ¿Por qué no han hablado en todo el camino?-pregunto pero nadie le contesto- bueno cuándo estén de mejor humor llámenme-dijo yéndose a la cocina muy enojado-

Todos siguieron callados por minutos hasta que la voz de una niña los hico dejar de pensar

M: oigan ¿porque están tan callados?-dijo mirando a todos-

Fi: no es por nada Marcy, por que no vas con Jake ¿quieres?-dijo mientras le sonreía a la pequeña niña-

M: ok-dijo no muy convencida-

C: oigan chicos ya dejen esas caras largas, como si fuera el fin del mundo esperar un mes-dijo para dar un poco de animo a todos-

F: tienes razón chicos debemos dejar de estar así e ir de aventura-dijo dando un brinco para aterrizar justo al lado de Cake

C: jejeje así se habla muchachito-dijo dándole un codazo en la pansa-

Fi: si tienen razón hay que ir de aventura, ¿Qué le parece dulce princesa?

Pb: está bien, pero quien se quedara con Marceline

F: muy fácil vendrá con nosotros

Pb: pero Finn es muy pequeña para ir de aventura

F: no te preocupes yo la cuidare

Pb: está bien vamos


	6. una aventura

** AVENTURA**

Todos salieron de la casa del árbol y fueron a ver que aventura podrían hacer, pero no encontraron nada

Fi: oigan creo que no hay nada que hacer mejor volvamos…-no pudo acabar porque oyo un grito a lo lejos-

J: que fue eso

F: no lo sé creo que hay que ir a ver ¿no creen?

Fi: creo que sí, vamos-dijo caminando hacia donde se había escuchado el grito-

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con el dulce príncipe siendo atacado por una manada de lobos

G: ¡auxilio!-dijo corriendo de los lobos

Fi: no se preocupe dulce príncipe yo lo protejo-dijo sacando su espada y atacando a los lobos-

F: yo también te ayudo Fi-dijo mientras sacaba su espada y corría hacia la manada-

Después de algunos minutos acabaron con toda la manada

Fi: ¿está bien príncipe?

G: si, gracias Fi

F: oiga se olvida de mi

G: es cierto, gracias Finn

F: de nada, pero ¿qué hacías aquí y de noche?

G: bueno estaba buscando los materiales y la única manera de que yo pueda venir es de noche

Fi: bueno y si lo ayudamos

G: claro-dijo mientras le entregaba una lista a Fionna-

Fi: wow esta lista sí que es larga

G: lo sé por eso tardaría un mes en encontrar todos los materiales

F: bueno pero que hacemos aquí, si podríamos estar buscando los materiales ya

Fi: tienes razón, príncipe mejor usted regrese al dulce reino nosotros nos encargaremos de esto

G: bueno Fionna-dijo mientras se iba por el camino al dulce reino-adiós

Fi: adiós, bueno deberíamos empezar ya no creen

F: si subamos a la espalda de Jake para llegar más rápido a donde están los materiales-dijo mientras iba corriendo a Jake

Fi: bueno

J: muy bien suban a mi espalda-dijo mientras se hacía más grande

F: ¡vamos!-dijo en la espalda de Jake

Después de varias horas ya habían encontrado la mayoría de los materiales excepto uno

F: oye Fi cual es el último que falta

Fi: aquí dice que la pluma de un fénix, no lo entiendo muy bien

Pb: o no-dijo tomándose la cabeza

F: ¿Qué pasa dp?-dijo mirando a la dulce princesa

Pb: bueno lo que pasa es que el ave fénix solo aparece cada cien años o encontrando un portal que nunca alguien a encontrado

¿?: Claro que no princesa yo ya lo encontré hace mucho-dijo una voz conocida por todos

Fi: Marshall ¿Qué haces ahí?-dijo enojada-

Mar: bueno pasaba por aquí y los encontré hablando de ese tal portal

Pb: pero eso no es cierto nadie nunca lo ha encontrado

Mar: pues hubo dos personas que si lo encontraron

Pb: ¿Quiénes fueron?

Mar: pues yo y Marceline

F: y ¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijo?

Mar: porque es un secreto de nosotros dos y si quieren los puedo llevar

Fi: pues llévanos

Mar: bueno síganme-dijo mientras salía volando de donde estaban-

Después de unas horas llegaron a una cueva

F: oye Marshall ¿estás seguro que es aquí?

Mar: claro, solo me falta algo para abrir el portal

Fi: ¿Qué cosa?

Mar: mi guitarra-hacha

Fi: y ¿Dónde está?

Mar: es que lo olvide en mi casa

F: ¿¡qué?! ¡llevamos horas buscando esta cueva y nunca nos dijiste eso!-dijo muy enojado y a punto de darle un puñetazo a Marshall-

Mar: tranquilo Finn, puedo ir a mi casa en poco tiempo

F: pero tardamos horas en llegar aquí tú tardarías lo mismo-dijo un poco más tranquilo-

Mar: jajaja no seas tonto, tardamos horas en llegar porque ustedes son muy lentos

F: eso significa que tú podías llegar aquí en minutos

Mar: si, la única razón por la que ahora me retrase mucho es para que ustedes me puedan seguir el paso

F: entonces que esperas ve a tu casa

Mar: está bien ya voy no tardo-dijo saliendo de la cueva

Después de que Marshall saliera todos empezaron a aburrirse así que decidieron hacer algo

F: entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

Fi: no lo sé, pero Marshall ya se está tardando mucho

F: tienes razón, ¿Qué te parece si jugamos a las escondidas?

Fi: ¡si claro genio y en qué crees que nos vamos a esconder si aquí no hay más que pequeñas rocas!-dijo con tono de sarcasmo-

F: ¡pues lo siento por no fijarme, porque tu no nos dices un juego ya que eres tan lista!-dijo enojado-

Fi: ¡oye yo nunca dije que era lista solo que no es mi culpa que seas tan ciego como para no ver que no hay ningún lugar para esconderse!-dijo igual de enojada-

Así los dos empezaron una pelea en la que casi todos se unieron a excepción de Marceline quien permanecía callada

Mar: ¡oigan ya se pueden callar!

Fi: al fin llegas ¿porque tardaste tanto?

Mar: yo llegue hace horas pero ustedes con sus tontas discusiones ni siquiera me prestaron atención

Fi: bueno deberías abrir el portal ¿no crees?-dijo clamándose un poco-

Mar: está bien-después de decir eso levanto su bajo-hacha y abrió un portal de donde rápidamente salió un fénix-¡Finn, Fionna atáquenlo rápido!

F: -Finn saco su espada de sangre de demonio y ataco al fénix pero todos sus ataques fueron inútiles-demonios no me puedo ni acercar a el

Fi: -Fionna tan solo veía los ataques fallidos de Finn-

F: Fionna ¿Qué haces? Atácalo

Fi: -Fionna rápidamente reacciono y se lanzó a atacar al fénix pero lo único que pudo hacer es fallar al igual que Finn-no podemos ni acercarnos a el ¿Cómo se supone que podemos vencerlo?

Mar: Finn, Fionna no sean tontos nunca podrán vencerlo si solo uno ataca, tienen que atacarlo juntos

F: muy bien Fi tu distráelo mientras yo intento cortar una pluma suya

Fi: ok

Los dos se lanzaron a la pelea, mientras Fionna lo distraía Finn se ponía detrás de el para arrancarle una pluma

Fi: ¡Finn hazlo ahora!-dijo mientras el fénix la atacaba y no le prestaba atención a Finn

F: ¡si!-dijo mientras brincaba hacia el fénix y le cortaba una de sus plumas-¡oye Fi ya la tengo!

Fi: muy bien ahora como lo metemos de nuevo al portal-dijo mientras se defendia de unos de los ataques del fénix-

Mar: no te preocupes Fi de eso yo me encargo-después de decir eso levanto su bajo-hacha y golpeo al fénix, el cual salió volando hacia el portal-

J: muy buen trabajo chicos

F: oye Jake ¿Por qué no nos ayudaste?

J: porque estaba cuidando de dp y de Marcy

F: está bien pero ahora hay que ir rápido con Gumball

Pb: tienes razón Finn

Mar: y para ¿qué van con ese gay rosadito?

Fi: porque él es el que va a hacer el antídoto para Marceline

Mar: pues entonces vallan rápido

J: pues entonces suban a mi espalda-dijo mientras se hacía más grande y todos se subían a su espalda-

Fi: Marshall ¿tú no vienes?

Mar: no, sabes que no me llevo bien con el rosadito

Fi: oh vamos tal vez seas el primero en ver a ya sabes quien

Mar: está bien, pero si el rosadito pregunta solo estoy ahí porque me invitaste

Fi: bueno, vámonos Jake

J: claro-caminaron por horas hasta llegar al dulce reino, era de noche así que ningún dulce estaba por las calles, entraron al palacio y vieron a Gumball sentado en su trono

G: Finn, Fionna consiguieron todo lo de la lista-dijo parándose de su trono y caminando hacia ellos

F: si aquí está-dijo mientras le entregaba una bolsa llena de objetos-

G: bueno espérenme aquí Marcy puedes venir conmigo

M: ok

Los dos caminaron hasta el laboratorio de Gumball, después de varias hora esperando Gumball entro a la sala donde ellos se encontraban.

Fi: Gumball, ¿Marceline ya se encuentra mejor?

G: si, pero necesita descansar por un rato-cuando el acabo de hablar todo se quedó en silencio por unos cuantos minutos hasta que Finn rompió el silencio-

F: oigan chicos y si vamos a descansar a la casa del árbol

Fi: bueno, dulce príncipe nos llama si algo malo pasa

G: está bien-es lo único que alcanzo a decir ya que ya estaban muy lejos del castillo-

Al siguiente día todos se dieron un baño, desayunaron y se dirigieron al castillo

G: hola chicos

Fi: hola príncipe ¿Qué no cuenta sobre Marcy?

G: está bien despertó hace unas horas

F: y ¿Dónde está?-pregunto mirando a todos lados del castillo-

G: está en el cuarto de huéspedes si quieren pueden ir a verla-decía mientras apuntaba a donde se encontraba la habitación-

Fi: ok-dicho eso todos se fueron al cuarto indicado, cuando entraron se encontraron con la Marceline que todos conocían, esta no noto su presencia porque estaba tocando unas cuantas notas con su bajo-hacha

¡Marceline!-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo y corrieron a abrazarla-

M: hola chicos, oigan no me abrasen tan fuerte que me ahogo

F: perdón Marcy, pero estamos felices de verte-dijo dejando de abrazar a Marceline-

Fi: jajaja si perdón Marcy

M: no hay problema chicos

Pasaron toda la tarde paseando por el dulce reino hasta que anocheció y se fueron a la casa del árbol

Pb: Marcy no crees que ya deberíamos regresar a Ooo

F: ¿Por qué tan pronto? Si apenas acabamos de llegar-decía un poco triste-

Pb: bueno he estado fuera por un tiempo y no creo que el dulce reino esté en orden

F: tienes razón pero ¿cuándo crees que sería?-decía todavía un poco triste-

Pb: tal vez dos días más, ¿crees que sea posible Marcy?-dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Marceline-

M: claro tan solo alístense y nos vamos-decía flotando a un lado de Finn-

F: bueno creo que ire a decirle a las chicas y a Jake-dijo mientras se dirigía al cuarto donde estaban los demás dejando solas a Marceline y a Bonnibel-

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Bonnibel hablo

Pb: bueno, Marcy no me has contestado sobre lo de Gumball ¿Por qué no le contestaste a Gumball sobre su propuesta?-decia mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-

M: bueno, porque Marshall también me pidió lo mismo

Pb: entonces a él si le contestaste-dijo un poco sorprendida por lo que la otra acababa de decir-

M: no

Pb: ¿porque no?-dijo un poco confundida-

M: es que-dio un largo suspiro y empezó a hablar-yo sabía que eso sería imposible porque yo vivía en Ooo y sabía que si tenía una relación con ellos no regresaría a Ooo con mis amigos-dijo mirando al techo-

Pb: pero al menos les hubieras dicho que no, ¿no crees?

M: prefiero que vivan con una falsa esperanza que con un rechazo doloroso

Pb: pero si no les dices entonces nunca se sacaran la idea de que les diras que si y nunca saldrán adelante

M: lo sé, pero no tengo las agallas de responderles

Pb: bueno Marcy creo que mejor saldré un rato-dijo yendo a la puerta para salir-

M: ok y yo creo que iré a afinar mi bajo-dijo yéndose a otro cuarto-

Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que alguien las estaba escuchando

Mar: _no puedo creer que nunca me contestara, bueno será mejor que también llame al chiclito para decirle lo que acabo de escuchar_-pensó muy triste y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos-

Marshall rápidamente se dirigió rápidamente a su casa y le conto todo al dulce príncipe, este no se lo podía creer pero después de un rato de su pequeña discusión, lo creyó

G: _creo que no me queda de otra más que olvidarme de ella y seguir adelante-_pensó con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos-

Pasaron dos días y ya era hora para que se fueran a Ooo, estaban afuera de la casa del árbol.

M: muy bien chicos están listos para irse

F: si-dijo muy triste

M: bueno entonces creo que ya es hora, adiós chicas

Fi: adiós Marcy

C: adiós vampirita y no te olvides de nosotros

M: no se preocupen no me olvidar de ustedes

F: bueno adiós chicas, esperamos verlas algún día las vamos a extrañar-dijo poniéndose enfrente de las dos chicas-

Fi: y nosotras a ti Finn-dijo también triste

J: oigan yo también las voy a extrañar-dijo poniéndose al lado de Finn-

F: si también te vamos a extrañar Jake

Pb: adiós chicas-dijo apareciendo detrás de Finn y Jake-

Fi: adiós dp

M: oigan chicos y hay que irse

¡OK!-gritaron todos

Dicho eso Marceline abrió el portal pero de pronto…..


	7. la ultima batalla

** ULTIMA BATALLA**

Justo cuando Marceline iba a abrir el portal un monstruo el golpeo haciéndola caer en el piso

M: auch que fue eso-dijo mirando al enorme monstruo que la golpeo, el monstruo era un enorme tigre de color naranja, este solo golpeaba y lanzaba rayos por la boca

F: Marcy ¿estás bien?-dijo dándole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse-

M: si Finn, pero ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto señalando al tigre-

F: ni idea nunca había visto algo así-de pronto el gran tigre dirigió su vista a los dos y les lanzo un rayo, ellos dos apenas pudieron esquivarlo-

Empezaron a pelear con el pero todo los ataques que daban los chicos eran fallidos, habían pasado horas desde que empezaron a pelear con el tigre y estaban exhaustos, pero de pronto una idea se le ocurre a Marceline.

M: oigan chico tengo una idea-dijo haciendo una señal de que todos se reunieran-

Fi: ¿Cuál es el plan Marcy?

M: bueno el plan es simple, ustedes distráiganlo mientras yo abro un portal hacia la nocheosfera y lo mandamos ahí

F: bueno es un buen plan y creo que puede funcionar así que, ¿Qué esperamos?-dijo mientras corría hacia el tigre-

Fi: vamos chicos-dijo mientras seguía a Finn-

J: siiii-dijo siguiendo a los chicos

C: oigan no se olviden de mi-dijo haciéndose gigante para golpear al tigre-

Después de unos minutos de pelear Marceline abrió un portal y el tigre cayo dentro de el

¡Siiiii!-gritaron todos mientras celebraban su victoria

M: oigan recuerden que todavía hay que regresar a Ooo

F: cierto, se nos había olvidado-toda la alegría se fue al recordar que ya se iban-

M: oigan no estén tristes regresaremos pronto-dijo tratando de subirles los ánimos-

F: tienes razón Marcy pero aun así es inevitable-dijo tratando de forzar una sonrisa-

M: muy bien chicos creo que esta vez sí es el adiós-dijo mientras abría el portal-listo bueno adiós chicas

Adiós Marcy-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

F: adiós chicas esperamos verlas pronto-dijo muy triste por tener que irse

J: si chicas esperamos verlas pronto-dijo igual de triste que su hermano-

Fi: si también esperamos verlos pronto-dijo forzando una sonrisa

C: si chicos adiós-dijo también forzando una sonrisa-

Los dos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Marceline, Bonnibel se acercó para despedirse de ellas.

Pb: adiós chicas espero verlas pronto-dijo triste-

Fi: si adiós dp te, y también esperamos verte pronto

C: si adiós dp-dijo con la mirada al suelo

Después de que Bonnibel se despidiera los 4 saltaron al portal

En Ooo

M: muy bien chicos ya llegamos-dijo cerrando el portal-

Pb: muy bien, creo que será mejor que regrese al dulce reino-dijo yéndose al dulce reino

M: oigan chicos creo que deberían ir a ver si hay algún problema en Ooo

F: tienes razón, oye Marceline que te parece si vamos a tu casa esta noche para ver una película-dijo poniéndose un poco sonrojado-

M: claro Finn haya los espero-dicho eso se fue flotando a su casa

J: jejeje, le quieres dar sus besucones a Marceline verdad hermanito-dijo dándole un codazo a Finn

F: claro que no-dijo poniéndose muy sonrojado-será mejor que vayamos a ver si el rey helado no secuestro a una princesa

J: bueno, pero solo te salvaste esta vez a la otra tendrás que hablar, me oíste chamaquito

F: si, si claro-dijo eso dirigiéndose hacia el reino helado-

Desde ese día todos volvieron a sus vidas normales.


	8. la cita

** CITA**

**Ya era casi de noche y los dos aventureros se estaban preparando para ir con su amiga**

**F: oye Jake ya estás listo-dijo terminando de vestirse, Finn tenía puesta una camisa azul oscuro de manga larga, unos jeans oscuros, sus zapatos negros y su gorrito de oso polar-**

**J: hermanito te tengo una mala noticia**

**F: ¿Qué pasa Jake?**

**J: bueno no podré ir con Marceline porque arcoíris me dijo que tenía que decirme algo importante-dijo un poco apenado-**

**F: está bien hermano, mejor ve con arcoíris antes de que se enoje-dijo con un tono de voz muy alegre-**

**J: bueno hermanito creo que mejor ya me voy pero me dices cuantos besos le diste a Marceline**

**F: ¡Jake!-grito demasiado sonrojado-mejor ya vete arcoíris te está esperando**

**J: tienes razón pero en cuanto regreses charlaremos sobre eso-dijo saliendo de la casa-**

**F: ash me la va a pagar-dijo volteándose a mirar que horas eran-sera mejor que ya me vaya o me matara por llegar tarde-dijo saliendo de su casa y corriendo hacia la casa de Marceline-**

**Cuando llego toco la puerta y unos segundos después Marceline le abrió**

**M: hola Finn**

**F: hola Marceline ¿puedo pasar?**

**M: claro Finn-dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar-**

**F: bueno ¿Qué película vamos a ver?**

**M: que tal rastro de calor 3-dijo sacando la caja de la película-**

**F: claro-dijo sentándose en el sillón-**

**M: listo-dijo sentándose a un lado de Finn-**

**Pasaron la mitad de la película callados, hasta que Finn vio la mano de Marceline a un lado suyo y aprovecho para poner la suya encima de la de ella, lo que ocasiono que esta se sonrojara un poco, después de unas hora la película ya había acabado y antes de que Finn se fuera, Marceline lo había invitado a cenar algo**

**M: ten Finn espero que te guste-dijo dándole un sándwich-**

**F: gracias, Marcy-dijo dándole un gran mordisco a su sándwich-**

**Todo se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, los dos querían decir sobre sus sentimientos pero no se atrevían a habla, después de unos minutos más Finn hablo.**

**F: Marcy te tengo que decir algo-dijo sonrojándose un poco-**

**M: yo también Finn-dijo igual de sonrojada-**

**F: bueno tu primero**

**M: Finn…creo que yo te…amo-dijo cubriéndose poniéndose completamente roja-**

**F: ¿e-enserio?-dijo sin poder creérselo-**

**M: s-si**

**F: bueno porque yo pienso que siento lo mismo-dijo tomándola de la barbilla para que lo mire a los ojos, pasaron unos minutos así hasta que Marceline sintió que Finn se le acercaba más, ella no puso resistencia y solo cerro lentamente los ojos, se acercaron más hasta se dieron un tierno beso-**

**En Aaa**

**Estaban dos aventureras sentadas en el pasto viendo las estrellas, cuando un ruido las hizo distraerse.**

**C: oye Fi escuchaste eso-dijo poniéndose en guardia-**

**Fi: si hay que ver que es-dijo también poniéndose en guardia y caminando hacia donde se escuchó el ruido, cuando estaban cerca de donde provenía el ruido alguien apareció por detrás y las asusto**

**Mar: buuuuuuuu-dijo apareciendo detrás de ellas**

**¡ahhhhhh!-gritaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo mientras caían al suelo**

**Fi: ¡oye ¿Qué te pasa? Nos pudiste provocar un infarto!-dijo demasiado enojada-**

**Mar: cálmate Fi, solo les di un pequeño susto**

**C: aja si como no, oye Fi ya hay que irnos a la casa**

**Fi: si vamos Cake-dijo mientras se iba en dirección a la casa del árbol-**

**Mar: oh vamos chicas no es para tan…-no alcanzo a terminar de hablar porque el teléfono de Cake sonó-**

**C: alo-dijo contestando su teléfono-aja…si haya nos vemos, chao-dijo colgando su teléfono**

**Fi: ¿Qué paso Cake?**

**C: hermanita tienes que volver tu sola a la casa porque yo voy al dulce reino**

**Fi: ¿para que necesitas ir?-pregunto un poco confundida-**

**C: lo que pasa es que Gumball dijo que me tenía que decir algo importante a mí y a lord, así que nos vemos en la casa del árbol-dijo dirigiéndose al dulce reino-**

**Mar: oye Fi ya que tu gata no está ¿quieres ir a hacer algo?**

**Fi: no lo sé, mejor ya me regreso a la casa-dijo yéndose del lugar-**

**Mar: por favor Fi-dijo suplicando-**

**Fi: mm…está bien, ¿pero qué quieres hacer?-dijo parándose en frente de el-**

**Mar: no sé y si hacemos lo que estaban haciendo tú y Cake**

**Fi: bueno, pero no creo que te guste ver las estrellas-dijo no muy convencida-**

**Mar: no hay problema con eso Fi-dijo sentándose en el pasto e invitando a Fionna a sentarse-**

**Fi: bueno-dijo sentándose a un lado de Marshall-**

**Pasaron la horas viendo las estrellas sin darse cuenta que ya estaba amaneciendo**

**Fi: oh no ya está amaneciendo, Cake me va matar**

**Mar: ahí no y yo me tengo que ir a mi casa o me voy a quemar**

**Fi: oye Marshall antes de irme te quiero decir algo en lo que he estado pensando toda la noche-dijo un poco sonrojada-**

**Mar: ¿Qué cosa?-dijo un poco confundido-**

**Fi: bueno…-dijo y corrió a abrazarlo-te amo**

**Marshall estaba impresionado, porque después del rechazo de Marceline empezó a sentir algo por su mejor amiga pero él no sabía que era y ahora ya lo sabía, ese sentimiento era amor.**

**Mar: yo también te amo Fi-dijo correspondiendo al abrazo-**

**Fionna deshizo el abrazo y lo miro a los ojos por unos segundos, Marshall también veía a los ojos a Fionna, después de unos segundos sus rostros se fueron acercando y cerraron sus ojos lentamente hasta que sus labios rosaron**

**Y así las dos parejas declararon su amor.**


End file.
